<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Her Heart Lies by Passionpire88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275728">Where Her Heart Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88'>Passionpire88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, Multi, Post-Canon Fix-It, dany lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's my fav throuple of my fanon universe. Not happy with what DND did to my Queen and I'm not a Jon/Dany fan. So here's my lovely queen's happy ending. Might make a larger fic. Who knows?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danerys Targaryen/Original Male Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Her Heart Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dany awakened to her son’s cries. The sun hadn’t risen. She picked him up out of his cradle. Flint looked up at her, touching her skin as his violet eyes studied her. “I’m here, my love.” She whispered. “I’m here.” </p><p> </p><p>David and Midge slept soundly as she fed Flint, stroking his brown hair that matched his father’s, humming softly. Dany had never imagined she would want anything more than the Iron Throne. But they thought her dead. Her other son, Drogon...had brought her to David, sensing the dragon within him. Jon Snow, the Starks...none of it mattered. She was in a palace, she was a queen, and loved. The people were kind, the weather was like the home of her childhood. Dany had gotten a second chance and she wasn’t going to waste it. </p><p> </p><p>“Darling?” David. Dany smiled, knowing he was gazing at her naked body as the sun rose. She was standing on the balcony, the palace gardens slowly waking up with the rest of the world below her. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” She leaned against his gorgeous body. Flint raised a tiny hand in greeting. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s so beautiful.” David whispered in awe, close to tears again. David was so unlike any other man Dany had known, unafraid of his feelings whether they were passions or sadness. </p><p> </p><p>“Only his second day on Earth and he’s watching the sun rise.” Dany replied. </p><p> </p><p>“We will show him anything and everything.” David leaned down to kiss her and Dany smiled against his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed we will.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>